segadormasuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
FarDream Tale
Plot Camelot is a place only for really powerful Magic users. Red Riding Hood (Charlotte) wants to meet with the wizard Merlin. As her Grandmother is old and can't visit her, she lives in Camelot. Charlotte isn't a wizard, and she has to master magic in order to get into the city to visit her Grandmother again. Along the journey she meets other characters who want to help her on the far dangerous rode to Camelot, as they have their own reasons. Peter Pan is one. He comes as he helps Charlotte fight off a pack of NightBeast as she is attacked. He quickly becomes infatuated with her. Because he has no goal, he decides to help her out, because he likes her. Due to reasons that would be explained later, he can't visit Neverland. The third most important character of the main cast Arthur Pendragon, the Prince of Camelot. After a turn of events of the Evil Queen controlling the Knights of the Round table, and Overthrowing him and Arthur's father, he wishes to train magic in order to stand a chance in taking back his kingdom. Along the way, the 3 meet more characters, find stuff out about The Evil Queen, and face other corruptions. Magic Magic is the life force which flows through every living thing. Magic didn't exist until the Dark Ages where magic was created, then becoming inherritted in everyone.. If one were to use too much of their magic power, then they'd faint, get woosey, get nosebleeds, or just get tired. Magic is used through, "Vessells", Hand Movements, and praying. Magic's limitations are the magic energy in which one's body has. There are different types of Magic. Attack Magic Using magic that attacks and physically harms others Support Magic Creating barriers defense up, or healing. Conjuring Creating items that appear out of thing air. Transmutation Changing a body part, item, ect. into a different material. Vessel Putting magic energy into an item or weapon. Necromancy Can't be used by anyone except those of Necron. Also called, "Reanimation." Resurrecting the dead. Animation Giving life to animate objects, but is very difficult to perform, used from rites and rituals. Races Humans The race was the smallest lifespan, but makes up most of the people in the Land of Fardream. Neverlandians An "immortal" race of only 100, they live off in a secluded part of FarDream known as "Neverland." Immortal means they can't die from old age, they age slow, and they have an amazing immune system. But if they get a fatal wound that can kill them (If they get decapitated or something.) Neverlandians are very light, weight about 90 lbs. Night Beast Your basic monsters in the series. NightBeast are stronger than humans and live way longer. All have human speech, but are a little less intelligent. Even though they're smart enough to make their own civilizations. Seamen A secluded race of men and women under the sea. Not mermaids, as they have legs. But they live in Atlantis. Elves A race that generally lives in trees. And their magic is in touch with nature. Pointy ears, life span of about 800 years, trained with arrows Necron Skeletons, Ghost, Zombies, ect. Anything that was alive, but reanimated. Ruled by the Evil Fairy Godmother Carabosse Fairies Variable in size, winged, with magical powers. Skilled in magic, but low defense. Insect wings, Elemental Magic.